Infinite Chaos Book 2: More Surprises
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Continuing from book 1. The Insurgents are getting more surprises on their way. From meeting new allies and enemies, to seeing new locations. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Huh, only a vote for each of the other story ideas. Come on guys, you want one the stories, you need to vote. Also, you are expecting Shadow to take the role of batman, right? WRONG! Because Roger Craig Smith voiced both Sonic and Young Batman, Sonic will be taking the role of Batman. Sorry to anyone who are disappointed about this. Anyway, on to book two!**

**?: Oh Ho Ho! Yes, on with the show! Seriously though, you performance is starting to become stale like crackers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**What the…?! Who's there?! Wait minute…insane laughter, stage performance references, horrible jokes?! OH MY GOD, IT'S MY GREATEST FEAR! HE'S HERE, THE-**

**Joker: Ding Dong! The Joker lives! Which Old Joker? The Dumb Old Joker! Ding Dong! The Dumb Old Joker LIIIIVES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**HELP!**

Chapter 7: Scorcher's Welcoming Committee

Back at Westopolis, an armored car is seen driving through the most dangerous part of the city; in fact, it's the same location where the Freedom Fighters were last located, apparently. The driver of the car is revealed to be Scorcher, the deranged, murderous, puke-green hedgehog. Oh, don't forget insane, and I mean, over-the-top insane. He has somehow managed to highjack the car. Next to him is an armored officer, one of Supersonic's troops. However, the guard is dead; his motionless, limped body has enough proof for that.

As Scorcher parked the car, he talked to the corpse. "Thanks for the ride," he said with gratitude, "you're a funny guy, ya know that?" Looking through the windshield, he starting to think he has the wrong location of the city. He "asked" the corpse. "You sure that my old gang hangs around here?" There a small pause, as if he was getting a response. "True, here they could be dead or at the No-Zone," he "responded." He then gasped and turned his head to the corpse, "Law abiding?! Bite your tongue!" After that, he exited the car. Unbeknown to him, Shadow has been following Scorcher, and he now waiting a top of a roof top to take him down.

As Scorcher was wondering around his current position, he noticed some graffiti art on a wall. The graffiti appeared to be a grinning image of the deranged lunatic, with his painted next to it. "Interesting," he stated with a sly grin, "my fame precedes me." He was then startled as the sudden sound of a passing train. He turned to see the train coming, and a caped-gliding Shadow Knight coming towards him. With a quick reaction, he kicked the hedgehog in the lower torso; Shadow was on the ground.

"Hahahahaha! Right in the stomach!" Scorcher exclaimed with triumph in his voice. Shadow Knight pulled himself from the ground, but with kick and impact from the ground, he groaned in pain. "Please, don't go," Scorcher said in a mocking sad tone. "Shut it, you twisted son-of-a-OW," Shadow responded while standing up, but he felt pain in his left leg. "Aw, did you hurt your leg?" Scorcher asked in a mocking tone, before concluding with a menacing voice while pulling out a knife from his jacket, "How about a broken neck to go with it?"

With that, the two hedgehogs began another fight. With Shadow having an injured leg, Scorcher now has the advantage of this fight. "_Let's see if he can handle this,"_ Scorcher thought as he pulled a…cream pie from his jacket? He then threw the pie to Shadow's face, causing to stumble back from the sudden impact. Taking the opportunity, Scorcher pulled his crowbar, swinging it to Shadow's face, twice. In a swift motion, Scourge pulled out a revolver; aiming the weapon directly to Shadow's armored face. He fired, causing Shadow to bend backwards from the force of the bullet, and Scourge swiftly hit the black hedgehog down to the floor by swinging a…canister from the back of his coat? With Shadow down for the count, Scourge pulled out a…BAZOOKA?! He aimed in close range, and fired; he was flown back from the blast, but It knock down Shadow Knight. (HOW THE HELL DO YOU HIDES ALL THOSE THINGS, JOKER!?)

"And now, my sour faced flying rat," Scorcher stated as he picked himself up, "Let's put a smile on that face!" He crouched down and grabbed the black hedgehog's ear, lifting his head up. Scorcher grabbed his knife, ready to carve Shadow's face. That is until he noticed two flying figures coming towards their location. He gave an annoyed groan, "A moment this good can't be rushed." He let go of Shadow's ear, resulting to letting his head fall, and patted his shoulder, "Don't go cheering up without me." With that, he left and hid behind a wall of an ally. The landing flying figures turned out to be Yellow Lantern and Air Pain of this universe.

"Shadow Knight," Silver greeted to grounded hedgehog. Shadow was trying to get himself up. "It's been awhile," Silver concluded.

Air Pain forcefully picked up Shadow by his arm. "On your feet, let's go," she ordered in a strict tone.

"I don't think so Wave," he responded before Silver delivered a sucker punch, knocking down the black hedgehog…again.

"Oh. And me without a camera. I could have gotten ten million hits."

_At the Ice Cap Fortress,_

The dark titan, Darkdays had his left foot raised from the ground, then put back down. In front of was Sonic. In his hand is the same remote he was working on, now completed and ready for uses. He typed in some commands on the remote. "Right foot," he commanded the titan, and the titan complied without hesitation. "Perfect," Sonic stated in a calm voice. A few beeps were heard from his left as his communication terminal revealed an incoming call. "Yes," he answered.

"Hey Sonic, I got some god news: We captured Shadow," Silver reported. Sonic's face lit up as he heard the good news he wanted to hear. "I'm on my way," he responded. He ended the communication. "_Finally, the Insurgents are now coming to an end,"_ he thought.

_Back at Westopolis_

Yellow Lantern and Air Pain picked up the unconscious Shadow Knight by his arm, flying off away from Westopolis.

"Aw, I miss him already," Scorcher stated in a mocking tone. "Now, where was I before I was so rudely-"

"Pumped full of lead," a female voice interrupted. Scourge turned around to see a familiar pink hedgehog. But the hedgehog was taller, a little leaner, and older than the person he knows. The figure was also carrying a small shot gun.

"Rosy?" Scorcher asked in confusion.

"That's right," she responded. "A little bird told me some creep was dressed up as Scorcher," she stated while poking Scourge with the shot gun. "Fighting a Shadow Knight wannabe," she said, continuing to poke Scorcher with the gun. "You got the look, and a lot of nerve. What you don't have is the right," she said and pushed Scorcher a bit by her gun. "Scorcher was a hero," she stated. "You're not even worthy to lick his shoes!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I am Scorcher," he responded. Then a thought came into his head, something that she would know that he is who he is. "Look, it even said so here on my underwear," he joked knowing she would how his jokes are.

BANG! A bullet whizzed by him, missing his body by three inches. She almost shot him!

"Not funny, creep," she stated, "no one pretends to be my Scourgy!" She got into a fighting stance, holding two pistols as well.

"_Jeez, this girl is crazier than ever,"_ he thought. The "couple" began an all-out crazy brawl. The fight was coming to a stalemate, until Scourge managed to a swift kick to Rosy's head. The fight was now over.

"Have we calmed down?" he asked the pink hedgehog.

As Rosy sat herself up, she felt something familiar. "It's you," she whispered. "The way you move. The way you…"

"Pummel?" he finished the sentence.

"Well, yeah," she responded.

"It's the love. You can feel the love right?" he asked, tricking her to think that have a "relationship." He reached out his hand towards her.

"I feel like myself again," she said. "Scorcher is dead, but you…" she was at a loss of words.

"I can see that this is not my city, but I am The Scorcher. Am I your Scorcher, Rosy?" he said smoothly.

After seeing and feeling everything about him, Rosy embraced the hedgehog in otter joy. "SCOURGY!" She let go of him, but hold on to his hands. "Come on, there some people you have to meet." She said in glee. They walked towards the location of where Rosy claims that he must meet some people.

_Meanwhile, at Prison Island_

Within the super prison, Supersonic, now wearing a black and white suit and in a black aura(if you guys seen the Justice Lords episodes on Justice League, imagine those colors of that Superman, but in the concept of the Regime Superman) and Blazing Cat were towards a cell of the prisoner they have wanted to capture. As they walk in the halls of the prison, all of the guards have knelt before their king and the fire princess.

"ALL HAILL HIGH KING SONIC!" the guards exclaimed as they knelt.

Inside the cell, Yellow Lantern had disarmed a shackled Shadow Knight; removing his utility belt, gauntlets, mask, and his inhibitor rings. There was no way of Shadow escaping the prison. "Okay Shadow, ready for visitors, want a comb," Silver asked and joked. The cell door has opened, revealing the black glowing hedgehog and lavender cat entering in the cell. Shadow can instantly see the differences between these duplicates and the real people he knows.

Blaze was impressed of Silver's work. "Nice work Silver. How did you…"

"It's not him," Supersonic interrupted, as his white eyes were glowing.

"What?" Silver asked in sudden confusion.

"His connection to the chaos force matches to Shadow the Hedgehog, but I sensed his connection a little less experienced," Supersonic explained. He walked closer to Shadow, with a strict face. "You're one of the duplicates," Sonic figured. "Tell me why you're here," he ordered. Things are not going so well for Shadow.

**Joker: Oh, a cliffhanger. Way to have your readers hanging around. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**How are you even alive?! You were poisoned by the TITAN toxin, you should be dead! What do you want with me?!**

**Joker: Let's just say, the mortician was surprised to see the corpse walking. Oh, the look on his face…in fact, I still have a piece of it in my pocket. Want to see?**

**So…wait, you're a zombie?! Keep that grin away from me! How did you know where I…? Never mind. Here's the start of the second book. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and vote for the next story. See ya!**

**Joker: Why am I a small rat for this story?**

**Scourge suddenly appears: Hey chuckles, I only acting as you because I got paid to do it!**

***Facepalms and groans* I wonder if Shadow can spare me a gun?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a good Christmas and I got a lot of goodies. I got a Polaroid iD820 HD Camcorder, an Emerson 4.3" Tablet, a nice pair of head phones, some shirts, and within the next few days, I going to get the Assassin's Creed Ezio Trilogy; my very first Assassin's Creed game. So here comes chapter 2 of book 2. Enjoy! And MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Joker: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! Oh, I love the holidays, a great time for me to do all of my work. HAHAHAHA!**

**Didn't your head got whacked too many by Batman on Christmas?**

**Joker: SHUT UP! My head feels like it's still being punched by Bats' fists.**

**You're a zombie…you can't feel anything anymore. Speaking of which(cocks a handgun), Shadow actually got me a handgun for Christmas. He said something about helping me to be inspired for one of my other stories, and to be sure that our GUEST stays in order. By the way, I forgot to mention that Sonic and the Infinite Chaos cast were celebrating our own Christmas party. We had a blast. Tough it was hard to keep Skull from drinking too much eggnog, and Charmy from flying all over the house, and not to mention Sonic and Amy's awkward moment when they were standing under the mistletoe; I swear, when they were blushing, it was so darn cute! Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Scorcher's Gone Political**

After half an hour or more, Rosy has guided Scourge to the Westopolis Institute of the Criminally Insane. And let's say it was both an eye sore and an "artistic" place. Within the Institute were humans and mobians; clad in black hooded sweaters, and green war paint covering their faces. Rosy has explained that ever since the Scorcher from this world was killed by Supersonic, she has formed the Scorcher Clan; a clan of criminals that has caused minor to maximum disturbances against the blue king hedgehog. Many, if not all, of the clan members were confused as to see why Scorcher was walking right in front of them, as if nothing has happened to him. Rosy has commanded all the members to meet at the mess hall, where everything was explained.

The crowd of the clan has cheered as the Scorcher stood in front, giving away a speech on a stage. "I love what you guys done with the place. The Institute has never looked better!" he commented to the clan as they cheer on, Rosy clapping with joy. As soon as the clan calmed down a bit, he continued with his speech. "Dear members of the Scorcher Clan, you know the truth of the Station Square Incident," he gathered everyone's attention of the other Scorcher's "master piece." "Supersonic killed all of those people, and then he tried to kill me!" At that statement, all of the Clan was booing of what Sonic had done. With all booing stopped, Scorcher continued. "I admire the work you've done in my name: Disturbances distractions, general pains to Supersonic gold, glowing tail." Everyone laughed at his joke. "But let's think bigger," he stated with a menacing grin and voice.

"Ain't he dreamy," Rosy asked in a small voice.

"Rosy tells me that Sonic has made this pill for his thugs," he revealed the durability pill to the clan. "Shadow Knight's insurgents got these, now we have them, too. With these, a bus can fall on us, and we won't be hurt. Slapstick at its finest." He threw the pill into the air, and as it came back falling, he opened his mouth and the pill was swallowed whole. He bent on his knees, gesturing his clan to come closer, and concluded his speech with a few gestures. "From now on, we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging wolf; the woppie cushion, a land mine; The Scorcher, A KING!" The crowd cheered as he finished his speech, but that was an explosion that destroyed the wall behind Scourge. After that blast, the armored guards came, shooting with automatic rifles; the Clan retaliated. As a guard came running towards Scourge, he raised to blunt end of the rifle. But Scorcher countered by punching the guard to his gut, pushing him down as well. Another guard was in front of Scorcher, but this time he shot at the hedgehog. The bullets hit the target but none had penetrated his skin, not even his clothing. Both were very surprised of what had happened.

"I should be dead," Scorcher stated in shock. He then realized that he already ingested the durability pill. He charged to the guard while yelling "Thanks Happy Pill!" He grabbed the gun and hit the guard's armored face. Two figures came inside the room. The first figure is female, revealing to be Air Pain. The other is male, although, he is wearing armor similar to Darkwing, only the coloring was different, and has a menacing appearance. The other thing different about this figure is that he does not seems to be a falcon, or any type of bird; it appears to be more a cat with white fur and small black spots. Who was this character? Air Pain charged in the air towards Scorcher, grabbing by the collar of his jacket. Rosy tried to fire her gun to hit Air Pain, but the bullet hit the ceiling instead. She reached into her pocket and pulled a transmitter, calling in some help.

Far from the fight, Air Pain was still carrying Scorcher. "Back from the grave, huh? You should've left that jacket buried," she mocked the hedgehog. "It may not be my winter best, but it's comfortable. And functional," he responded as his was suddenly a lit with fire, causing Wave to drop Scourge, only for him to land on his feet. After checking her arm for any burns, she glared at Scorcher, "I am going enjoy handing you over to Supersonic."

"Oh, not tonight, my dear" he responded, while pulling out his knife, "I just too hot for you to handle." And with that began a fight.

30 seconds later

Air Pain is on the ground, beaten by the green hedgehog. "Lovely girl…if you can pass the feathers." After that statement, he had an idea. He grinned as he walked towards the bird; kneeling down, he brought his knife closer to her cut off her feathers. "Oh, this is going to be messy."

From behind Scorcher, the armored cat was beating down a clan member. He noticed his comrade was knocked out on the floor. Then he saw Scorcher with a glare. "Scorcher…" he hissed. Scorcher heard the hiss and saw the cat running to him. He then pulled out…a deck of playing cards? "Pick a card!" he exclaimed. As the cat charged, Scorcher flicked 9 cards from the deck, the cat was pushed back. "Scorchers die here," the cat stated. He charged again, only to be hit by 17 more cards. "I'll kill you, clown!" Once again, he charged, and this time he was hit by 22 cards. The cat was tenacious, for he got back up and charged once more. Having only 4 cards left, Scorcher threw them to his target. The cat dodged them this time, but when cards made an impact, they explode. (Seriously, how did you make these things, Joker?) After the cat swiftly dodged the exploding cards, he stood right in front of Scorcher.

"Huh, since when did Shadow's pet bird became an over sized pussy cat?" Scorcher asked in a joking tone.

"The name's Nightclaw, and I'm a lynx. As for Shadow, he's a criminal, just like you," Nightclaw responded with a threatening voice.

"Nothing like me," Scorcher reassured.

"So you're where you come from?" asked Nigthclaw.

"Oh no, dear boy. While Shadow is part of the Black Arms, he corrupts young minds," he stated before concluding. "While I…bash them out of their skulls," he concluded while getting into a fighting stance. The hedgehog and lynx had a ferocious fight. He may not be Darkwing, but this Nightclaw has proven to be a match to a master fighter. The fight was coming to an end; Nightclaw held his electric escrimas in firm grips, "let's wrap this up, Scorcher," he stated. Scorcher pulled his crowbar out from his jacket, "past your bedtime?" he mocked. Both charged each other with their weapons held high, preparing to make the final strike. Scorcher swung his crowbar downward and Nightclaw swung his escrima in a backhand motion. The result was Scorchers crowbar colliding to the lynx's face, knocking him down; the fight is over.

"I'll have to tell Shadow that one of his students won't be attending to his classes, hahahaha!"

Back at the fight with the guards, the Insurgents have arrived. All of the visiting fighters and Shadow Knight have beaten the guards into submission; Air Pain realized that she and Nightclaw won't be able to beat them on their own. Activating her extreme gear wings, she flew to the fallen lynx. "We're outnumbered, let's go," she said as she picked up the lynx and wielded a blaster; shooting at the ceiling for her and the lynx to escape. Scorcher groaned in disappointment.

The fight was now over, and Scorcher walked towards Rosy and the Insurgents. "You can turn off the transmitter now," Shadow Knight told Rosy.

"Thanks for showing up so fast, Shads," Rosy thanked Shadow Knight as she turned off the transmitter.

As Scorcher got closer, he started to speak. "Hey gang! What do we do now? Anyone up for pancakes?" he asked. "Scorcher," Blaze hissed as she bended his left arm to his back. "Wha-OW! Why does she hate pancakes?!" he exclaimed painfully.

"What are playing at Rosy? What's he doing here?" Shadow asked in a strict tone.

"Scourgy could be a great help to us," she explained.

"It appears that he has come along with our quest," Archer figured.

"And I'm guessing he didn't came alone," Sea King stated. "Where's Shadow Knight?" he asked the green hedgehog.

"There's one right there," Scorcher responded, pointing to the Shadow Knight in front of him. Shadow Knight walked up closer to him. "Your eyes…pure evil, just like him," Shadow claimed.

"Who? Supersonic?" Scorcher responded. "His flying friends toke Shadow Knight," he realized that a mistake, so he clarified. "MY Shadow Knight." Still thinking it was confusing, corrected himself again. "OUR Shadow Knight."

"Quiet, or cuff you and leave you for the police!" Shadow Knight Threatened.

"Then why did you save me from them?" he retorted, only to have Blazing Cat bending his arm a bit further. "OW! Jeez woman, lay off, would you!"

"If Shadow has been captured, we have to bust him out," Blue Lantern suggested.

"To free your Shadow Knight, we need to complete our mission," Shadow Knight advised the silver hedgehog.

Rosy got excited when Shadow said 'mission.' "OH, I love a good mission," she stated.

"Negative," Shadow retorted. "You're a target now, you and your clan lay low," he ordered before grabbing Scorcher by the back of his jacket. "And you're too dangerous to run free." He held Scorcher in place, he was trying to move away from the grip; no dice. Shadow turned to the other. "More of them will be here soon. Go, I'll catch up with you." He pushed Scorcher, still having a grip on him. Scorcher really got ticked about the lack of respect. "I don't like you."

_Meanwhile, back at the other universe_

In the ARK, Supersonic, Quick Slash, Air Pain, and Cyberfox were gathered in the main control room of the station. Tails and Wave figured where the missing at presently located. They revealed the location to Supersonic and Quick Slash via holographic screens.

"Huh, so that's where they to," Quick Slash said.

"A parallel dimension. Now, how do we get there," Supersonic asked.

"We don't. We'll pull them back here," Air Pain stated. "It's going to be a no-risk-to-away plan," Cyberfox explained.

"That's still a problem though. How do we do it?" Supersonic asked.

"With this," Air Pain said, as she revealed holographic schematics of a device. "We're going to use a Chaos Emerald and one of the Ark of the Cosmos to create a 'chaos-gravity-discharge-vortex' to pull them back," Cyberfox explained. "We got some work to do."

"Finally, a good treasure hunt for the sake of our friends," Quick Slash said. "First one to get one of either two wins?" Supersonic challenged the green hawk. "You're on!"

_Back at the other universe _

It is now the night time at Station Square. Standing on a rooftop was Kintobor, staring at the full moon that lit up the entire city. Behind was a small figure wearing black and red-orange armor, and a eye patch. The figure revealed to be Espio the Chameleon, otherwise known as Stealth Strike.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Kintobor asked the reptile ninja.

"The moon, or its light shinning off you bald head?" Espio responded.

Kintobor smirked as he turned his head to the reptile. "I'm please you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our 'little club?" he asked the assassin.

"Business is bad, but being hunted is worse," he responded.

"After so many refusals, why now?" the scientist asked. There was small pause of silence around the two. Espio then answered the question. "They made it personal."

**AND that ends the second chapter of this book. To those who do not know, Nightclaw is an OC that was generously donated by PurrfectChaosInfinty, so give a round of applause to him/her. And I decided that the poll for the next story will be opened for a few more days, until New Years Eve. SO VOTE NOW!**

**Joker: You want to tell a story of a blue rat beating the snot out of people while dressing up like a bat? HAHAHA! And I thought I was crazy! HAHAHAHA!**

**(Fires the handgun to Joker's face) Finally, some peace and quiet. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter as well as your holiday. And also, I highly recommend to go watch 47 Ronin; IT'S AWESOME! Makes me want to write a crossover with Sonic…SEE YA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the New Year, and now, we have a new chapter. I am dreadfully sorry that I was unable to update. I have some problems with my laptop, so I'm using my mom's desktop at the moment. So anyway, LET'S DO IT TO IT!**

Chapter 3: Archer's Comedy Night

At the outside of Westopolis is a tower. The tower is the former headquarters of Guardians of United Nations Westopolis Division. The tower itself was a real wreck, mostly because of how is badly damaged by Supersonic. But there is something wrong. Why is there an energy barrier around the tower? All of the sudden…

SHREEEW…KINK!

An arrow struck a panel of one of the barrier generators, causing a small flux on the barrier. Back at the ground level, the visiting Freedom Fighters and the native Shadow Knight were running to the generator.

"I told you that arrow wouldn't do any good," Shadow told the teal hedgehog. As they reached the generator, Shadow began working on shutting down the generator. As he was working, Rob has seen the damage on the tower. "There must've been an outrageous festival," he joked. "Supersonic has done all of this," he asked.

"He thought that GUN would cause more problems than we can solve," the dark hedgehog answered while still working on the generator. "He shut down all GUN bases across the globe."

"I always doubt that he shall cause all of this, even with what the green demon has done," Rob stated, thinking of how one of his good friends has become.

"In his mind, HE destroyed Station Square," Shadow responded. However, the visitors didn't understand what he meant. "I don't understand," Rob spoke for everyone.

"Somehow, Scorcher altered Sonic's mind so that he believed he was fighting Darkdays…" he paused. "But it as Amy," he concluded. Everyone was shocked to hear about this. While still working on the generator, he continued explain the problem. "Scourge linked the bomb's trigger to Amy's heartbeat. When she…and the baby died…Station Square died with them."

"He blamed himself, probably because he was vulnerable for the first time in his life," Blazing Cat pieced together, still in a sympathetic shock.

"His own rage and fear won out," Blue Lantern added, but still in shock.

"Archer died trying to explain that to him," Shadow Knight added. Archer is dead is this universe?

"Ahem, back to the subject at hand," Archer said with an unease voice. Shadow Knight had shut down the barrier, now giving the fighters easier access.

"I'll need to activate the base's back-up generators," he told everyone, and he pointed to Sea King, "you're with me." He turned to the rest of the team. "You guys need to secure the entrance of the underground base, it's in the main lobby."

"Shouldn't thou thought to handle everything together," Archer asked.

"Splitting up saves time, and you're best suited to take down the automated sentry guns," the black hedgehog explained. He and Sea King head towards a different direction. "Very well then, Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning…" Silver and Blaze stared at him with 'are-you-serious' look, and with that he stopped. They both began walking towards the tower.

15 minutes later, the sentry guns were already deactivated. By that, it actually meant that that they were shot down by Archer's accuracy and special arrows.

"Wow, nice shots Rob," Silver complemented.

"I _aim_ to please," Archer joked. (ba-dum-ching)

As he, Silver, and Blaze ran to the entrance they felt a chill in the air. Silver gave out a small breath, seeing how cold it is. "Looks like someone left the AC on," he warned. Right hand raised with his power ring glowing, Blue Lantern carefully tries to open the door.

BOOM!

A power wind bursted, knocking the door off. It also knocked Silver off his feet, skidding; face first, on the ground. Must've been karma for what he did to Night Shade, because he is _grounded_. (ba-dum-ching)

"In the modern terms: SHIT" Archer cursed. (Sorry for swearing!) Archer and Blazing Cat dashed to the open entrance. While doing so, Archer quickly released an arrow to his target. As the arrow was flying closer to its target, it suddenly stopped in midair, covered in ice in the process as well. A small chuckle was heard as the frozen dropped. The chuckle came from a white female fox, wearing a blue jump suit, white boots, and black gloves. A fox known in this universe as well as the other; Winter the Fox AKA…

"Ice Mistress," Rob hissed.

"Grundy, play time," the fox chimed. Behind her stood a giant undead gorilla, standing at 5 feet 10.5 inches. The undead gorilla was wearing what appears to be a prison suit. The gorilla is known as Solomon Grundy. The zombie than saw Archer; with a deep growling voice he hissed…

"**ARROW HOG**."

Blazing Cat then charged to Ice Mistress, engaging a combat of fire versus ice. Which leaves Archer to go against Solomon Grundy, how is that fair? Rob flipped over the gorilla and charging at him; whacking the zombie with his sturdy bow. With the zombie dazed, Archer climbed on the shoulders, standing. The zombie tried to reach him, but no success. Grabbing an arrow from his arrow carrier, Archer jabbed the arrow to the zombie's shoulder; as the arrow made an impact, it released a smoke screen. The Zombie groaned, moving around which forced Archer to jump off. AS he landed behind the gorilla, the said gorilla quickly turned around, roaring at the teal hedgehog.

"OH SHIT," Rob cursed again as the gorilla grabbed him by the arms, throwing him to the ground. Archer quickly got back on his feet. He charged to the zombie once again and whacked him with his bow, and going around the zombie while continuing to whack him. Having enough of this, Grundy punched the teal hedgehog, causing him to be dazed and knocked down to the floor. Grabbing him by the arrow carrier, Grundy threw the teal hedgehog behind. "**ARROW HOG HURT GRUNDY**," the zombie growled as he was walking towards Archer.

Archer got up quickly. With no hesitation, he immediately launched one arrow after another. Each arrow had pierced the thick skin of the undead gorilla, but the gorilla still kept on walking as if he was walking against a strong wind. As the zombie reached the teal hedgehog, he raised his gigantic foot, kicking the hedgehog down to the ground, again. As he got up, the gorilla yelled once more.

"**GRUNDY HURT ARROW HOG**," Grundy yelled as he and Archer had gotten to a fighting stance. The fight was brutal because of how there was a nimble, acrobatic, bow-and-arrow wielding, Shakespearian hedgehog against a giant, undead, gray-skinned, simpleminded gorilla. As the fight goes on, Grundy shouted to the hedgehog.

"**PUNY ARROWS NO HURT GRUNDY**," he bellowed.

"Then I shall use the NON-puny arrows," Archer retorted as fired a burning arrow to the zombie. "Grundy, say 'FIRE BAD,'" he joked.

"**YOU NO FUNNY**," the zombie replied as the arrow made an impact to the torso. He got mad. "**ARROW HOG NO HURT GRUNDY**," he warned.

"Arrow Hog yes hurt Grundy," Archer responded. He charged to the zombie and then whacked the zombie on the head with bow. The zombie was now out cold, and not because Ice Mistress was in the room. Archer examined the zombie and then himself, seeing how he is still standing without having a single broken bone in his body.

"Hmm, it seems the 'industructo-pill' worked it charms," he joked. He turned around, aiming an arrow to the preoccupied Ice Mistress. Blue Lantern has awoken from his concussion and he was limping towards the doorway. As he reached the door, he saw the brawl, and the undead gorilla rising behind the teal hedgehog. Archer noted the silver hedgehog and the heard the zombie. He groaned.

"For the love of...LANTERN, ROYAL SMACK!" At that command, Silver formed a giant, blue glowing tennis racket as he charged to the undead primate. As the racket made impact, the gorilla was flung through a wall that leads to the outside kf the tower. Silver flew to the hole in the wall. "You children behave yourselves!" he joked.

Back to Blazing Cat, she as well as Ice Mistress were still having their battle of elements. No matter much fire Blaze spews to her opponent, the cold air would instantly blow the fires out; Winter, as well, would shoot shards of ice to her opponent, only to have melt when ever Blaze would summon a shield of fire. Seeing the oppertunity to attack, Blazing Cat charged to the arctic fox with arms blazing, literally. As she was about to strike, Ice Mistress quickly summon a rush of icy wind and snow, freezing the cat in her steps, covered in ice.

"Looks like curiousty did killed the cat," Ice Mistress joked. Suddenly, an arrow made impact the ice covered cat. The arrow then made a small explosion of sound, shattering the ice and freeing the cat. Ice Mistress turned towards the teal hedgehog, sending blasts of ice to her target. Rob swiftly dodges each blast and she charged to the fox and then jumping over her and landing behind her.

"T'was not very lady-like of you, snowflake," Archer stated as he gotten to a fighting stance. He and Winter were engaged of a fierce combat. During the fight, Archer would constantly taunt, causing Ice Mistress to get irritated whenever she hears him talk.

"Do you ever shut up," she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Every other Tuesday," he joked as drew an arrow from his quiver. He released the arrow to the white fox, and as it made impact, a burst of electricity was realeased; Ice Mistress was electrocuted on the spot and fallen. So much for the tip of the iceberg.

"That shall cool you off," Rob joked. He sat Ice Mistress up and began to tie her up. As he did so, Blue Lantern came back to the building, descending to the ground.

"So what happend? Everything cool." Silver asked.

"In your terms, frosty. How's Grundy?" Archer asked.

"Weightless...in orbit," Silver responded.

"You didn't," Blaze stated.

"Grundy's a zombie, he'll be fine," Shadow stated as he and Sea King entered the lobby of the tower. "Let's get moving, it be long until Supersonic knows we're here," he ordered as he and the visiting Freedom Fighters efictional ow working elevator. Going down.

_Meanwhile at Kintobor Inc._

Julian Kintobor and Supersonic were having a private meeting in Kintobor's office. Supersonic explained the current situation of how there is a dimensional duplicate of Shaow Knight in their world. He also told him about other duplicates. Kintobor instantly knows about who Sonic mentioned, so he knew whatwhat'd to done.

"So you need a scanner to help find these duplicates?" he asked the hedgehog king.

"That's right," Sonic confirmed. He reached into his pocket of his suit, revealing a flash-drive. "This is the data of the duplicate Shadow Knight being held at Prison Island," he stated as he hand the data to his good friend (does anyone find that weird? sonic and Eggman being friends?). Kintobor took the flash-drive.

"That's helpful, but it's going to take a few weeks," He explained.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Sonic reassured.

"I'm glad to be of service," said Kintobor. The two friends shook hands as Sonic was about to leave. "No dinner this evening? Orbit and Cubot managed to make some of the spiciest chili to make some good chili-dogs," Kintobor offered. Sonic gave a small chuckle for the offer.

"Next time," he said. Sonic began to walk out of the office until he stopped in his tracks. "These duplicates...Do you think there's an Amy where they come from?" he asked his friend, seeing if there is some hope for himself yet.

"There was only one Amy," Kintobor stated. Sonic knew he was right, but the truth did pained him. He continued to walk out of the office. When Sonic was out the office and building, Kintobor broke the flash-drive in his grip. He maybe Sonic's friend, but he will not do anything that would delay the Insurgency's goal of freedom from Sonic's rule.

**I decided to update this chapter to make things right and to introduce everyone to another OC Winter the Arctic Fox, aka Ice Mistress, who was created and donated by PurrfectChaosInfinity. Thank you once again my friend. Next chapter, Archer gets to fight more baddies in the GUN HQ.**


End file.
